


Something long forgotten

by MyHeartOnMySleeve, supernaturalbadass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, F/M, Final Battle, Heartbroken Sam, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Twisted, demon!Meg, half demon half human child, human!Meg, i solomely swear im up to no good, love triangle kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbadass/pseuds/supernaturalbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//this is a repost. I can no longer acess the original account. So I'm just going to post it here.//</p><p>Sam Winchester and Meg Masters have a lot to talk about after he stumbles across her in a small town. Years after she vanished from his life with out a trace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Forgotten

Three years had passed since Sam and Meg had last seen each other. They hadn't parted on such good terms so she never had the chance to tell him about the child she was carrying. She went to A friend who owed her a favor, all that she asked was to he human along with the child growing inside of her. Then she moved, as far from Sam and Dean as she could.

Lately strange things where happening in the sleepy little town she lived in, and she knew that meant one thing, Hunters. They would soon show up to investigate the strange dissappearences of the residents of the podunk town. She just hoped it wouldn't be Sam and Dean Winchester that would come looking. That could cause a few problems.

Meg was working at the only diner in town as a waitress. It wasn't the best job ever but it paid the bills. She had gotten used to the monotany of day to day human life. She and her child were thriving. They had friends, went to birthday parties, had people over for dinner, and even had play dates. 

Then one day the very thing she had been dreading the most happened. She saw the familiar black Impala pull into the parking lot. Meg froze as she watched Sam, Dean, and Castiel get out of the car.

Meg quickly looked at her daughter, Riley, who was drawing and coloring while she finished her shift. The bell  ringing on the door brought Meg back to reality as they entered.

Being the only waitress there she would finally have to face Sam. She would finally have to own up to her own mistakes, this wasn't going to end well.

Sam didn't notice Meg as the trio entered the diner, but he did notice Riley playing. He smiled as he watched her color for a moment. Then the little girl looked up at Sam. Meg watched, holding her breath as father and child locked eyes for the first time. There was no denying she was Sam's daughter, she had his eyes and hair. The way her brown curls framed her face was a constant reminder of what she longed for daily. Sam smiled at Riley and nudged Dean who looked over at her and smiled. "She looks a bit younger than Simiel." Dean smiled at the thought and looked over to Cas who was studying the child closely. 

"There is something familiar about that child, something that I know but I can not put my finger on." Cas shrugged and went and sat in a booth followed by Dean and Sam. They all looked at the menus on the table deciding on what to order. She greeted them saying. "Hey, how are y'all doin'?  You boys just passin' through?" She asked hoping that their answer would be no, however she knew why they were there.

Sam looked up. "No we're here...." He trailed off. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Cas and Dean looked up hearing Sam's sudden loss for words and looked up at Meg. "Meg!" The brothers said together in disbelief.

"Surprise." She faked a nervous smile.

Dean spoke first. "Evil bitch! Meg! What the hell are you doing here? I thought we dropped you years ago" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Cas followed Dean in speaking. "Hello Meg, it has been along time." Then he turned looking back at Riley.

Sam cleared his throat. "Meg... It's uh, been a long time..... How, how are you?" He asked not sure what to think of what was happening.

Before Meg could answer any of their questions Riley got up and ran over to Meg. "Mommy!" She yelled excitedly. "Look what I did." Meg bent down and picked her up looking at the paper she was carrying and said "Baby it's beautiful." Meg told her happily. She looked over the paper at them. All three men looked at her with open mouths and in shock. 

Sam got up and looked at Meg. "Mommy?" He was shocked to say the least. 

Meg tried to talk but the words wouldn't come she stammered. "I-i umm, W-we ugh, we live here." She was finally able to say something.

"Who's kid is it?" Dean asked laughing.

Meg and Sam both glared at Dean for asking such a question. Sam looked back at Meg he wanted to know as much as Cas and Dean did. He looked at Riley seeing her eyes and hair she reminded him of his Mom.

Cas broke the silence once more. "She is Sam's daughter." He said matter of factly. Meg closed her eyes hearing it out loud for the first time since she was born. Sam looked at Meg and then to Riley as his eyed widened at the revelation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked almost angry.

"I was...." Meg trailed off still holding the child. "Look can we talk about this later I'm kinda working here." She said quickly trying to change the subject.

"No, Meg we need to talk about this now!" Sam answered gruffly.

Suddenly the bell on the door chimed as the next shift came through the door.

"Meg!" An elderly woman came up to Meg and Riley hugging them. "How are you girls today." She asked.

"We're good." Meg smiled as best she could.

The woman looked over Sam, Dean, and Casteil she was curious about them, but didn't ask any questions about them. "Well, why don't you go and take this little one on home and relax and we'll see ya Monday." The woman smiled and dissapeared behind the door separating the dining area from the kitchen.

Meg walked over to the table and started to gather up Riley's things puting them in a bag. She walked outside carrying Riley followed closely by the trio of curious men.

"I have a kid?" Sam asked. He knew what she was going to say but he asked anyway. Hoping her answer would change.

"Yes, Sam. You have a daughter." She put the child into her car quickly. Her skilled fingers quickly fastening the buckles of her car seat.

"Why didn't you say something? I mean, dammit Meg." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He was clearly upset at the news.

"Are these guys bothering you Meg?" A rather skinny and odd looking man asked looking the three men over as they watched Meg carefully.

She smiled and shook her head. "No they aren't Matt, everything is fine." She looked at Sam. "You wanna follow me to the house?." Once again she allowed herself a look little false hope he would just agree. She wasn't so lucky.

"No. I'll ride with you." Sam answered curtly. 

She only nodded knowing there was no way to change his mind. It was a quiet ride to their house, both of them trying to figure out how to say something. as they pulled into her driveway and parked their cars Meg sighed. "Home, Sweet, Home." She got out of the car and got Riley out and walked to the door, unlocking it and walking in. None of them were prepared for what awaited them inside.


	2. Something To Catch Up On

Gabriel had sensed something was troubling Sam, as he was able to hear his thoughts about Meg and his new found daughter. Due to the fact that Gabriel shared his grace with Sam when he cleaned him of his demon blood addiction.

He looked at Riley knowingly. He would know Sam's child anywhere she had his eyes, the ones he'd grown to love. "You lying bitch!" He growled at Meg.

"You two made me leave. And I did. It's not what you think. I never had a chance to tell anyone about her." She tried to explain while fighting the growing lump in her throat.

"I would think, Hey I am pregnant with your kid would be a chance to come back skank!" Gabe was trying to control his anger but he felt Sam's shock and fury in him and that wasn't helping matters any. "You kept Sammy's child away from him!" Gabe slammed his hand on the table and glared at her.

"I made a choice that day! I was coming back to tell Sam but as usual you got in the way." She said putting the child down. "Why don't you go play and I'll get you something to eat and have a little chat with them."  Riley quietly agreed and the little girl happily ran off into her room with Sam following her, standing at her door watching her.

Meg looked over to Gabriel again seeing the anger in his face. "You wanna sit here and blame someone for all of this Gabriel? Then why don't you blame yourself for once?" Meg growled

"You dare speak to me that way when you're the one who has spent all these years lying to everyone, including yourself?" Gabriel couldn't keep his anger under control any longer just the sight of Meg made his blood boil. "Some life you have here Meg." Gabriel followed her into the kitchen

"It's not the best but, we get by." She said calmly.

"How are you not well, you know." He asked as they heard Riley and Sam playing.

"I made a few friends, if that's what you can call them one of them happened to be able to make me human along with Riley." She went about the kitchen making dinner. "You guys staying or what?"

Dean chuckled. "Now she's offering us dinner." 

"Yes I am, that's the polite thing to do isn't it? Not that you deserve me being polite." Meg growled. Her snark was back.

"Yes, we are staying. Sam needs his time with his daughter." Gabriel snapped.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse for a minute, I need in that cabinet Gabriel." Gabriel moved allowing her in the cabinet.

Dean looked around the house. He noticed the guns placed out of any Childs reach as well as the knives and stakes scattered around. He grabbed a few and went back to the kitchen placing them on the table. "Expecting trouble Meg?"

"You never know what's in the dark. Just taking precautions." She answered blandly. "I know what's out there and I'm not going to be another victim."

Sam walked in the kitchen. "She's something else." He smiled. "But I still don't understand why you didn't just tell me. Gabriel is right if you had just said something we could have figured it out."

"It wasn't that simple Sam. You and the blood and I was a demon I saw the way you reacted to me then I wasn't about to cause you more pain." She admited. Meg never wanted to hurt him. That was never her intention.

"Then why isn't it affecting me now?" His voice was louder than he intended it to be.

"She's human moose and so is uh... Riley was it?" Gabriel answered.

"You're both human. You didn't think that might have changed something?" Sam ran his fingers thru his hair. "I mean come on Meg that's my daughter in there. You had no right keeping her from me."

"Look, I know this whole situation isn't what we'd all call ideal but it is what it is. I made a decision. And... And so did you. I'm not saying I have all the right answers. All I want is for Rylie to be happy and healthy, to grow up loved and wanted, all those things that I don't remember from my first human life. I'm just trying to do right by her."

"Call me crazy but, I don't see how keeping Sam from her is right. Now we all know I'm no saint here but come on really Meg that's just low." Dean paced the small kitchen.

"I know, I haven't been the best person but at least I'm trying. You could give me that. I made my choice and.. So did you. I'm not saying that's wrong but, you know I don't even know what I'm trying to say here." Meg rambled. "You're all here now and you know about her and everything. I knew once people started to go missing you'd come looking." She sighed. "I'm not running anymore or hiding anything and I'm certainly not going to keeping her from any of you." Meg was cut off by a knock at the door. "Excuse me." She walked past them to the door answering it and Sam followed. "Hey uh... Matt it's not really a good time."

"I heard raised voices I was just coming to check and make sure you ladies are alright."

She smiled. "We're fine just have some company over that's all."

"Yiu sure Meg? It sounded pretty intense." He looked in to the room  concerned as Sam opened the door wider. "Wh-who's this?"

"This big Guy he's harmless and old friend... And well you know how those things go right." Meg chuckled pushing Sam back. "Really there's nothing to worry about."

Riley ran to the door. "Matty!" She exclaimed "You come see my pony." She took his hand dragging him into the living room where her pony was.

Matt laughed. "I thought you said you weren't going to get her that."

"She's very persuasive." Meg joked as the rest of them came out of the kitchen.

"You having a party Meg?" He asked raising and eyebrow at the four men that were currently occupying her living room.

Meg laughed. "Not exactly. Like I said just some old friends stopping by to catch up guys this is Matt he's our neighbor.... Matt this Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel." She motioned to all of them as she said their names and Matt extended a hand for each of them to shake.

"Right I'll be going now... If you need anything you know where to find me." Matt smiled at Meg as he headed for the door.

"You're first on my list." She closed the door a he walked away. "Now where were we?"


	3. Something To Think On

"Your new boy toy?" Dean asked smirking.

"Hardly. Like I said he's our neighbor. He thinks he's got a chance no matter how many times I say no."

Sam scoffed. "You, saying no. That's new."

Meg growled. "Alot of things have changed Sam. Look around! I go to playdates and bake sales. I have a job and a house. Lots of things have changed since the last time we saw each other. Including my adult adventures."

"You're still not winning any mother of the year awards but, you do seem different." Gabriel amended.

"I never thought I'd hear that coming from you." Meg was shocked. "It's done" she said as the timer went off. "Riley! Come on kiddo it's dinner time." Riley came running down the stairs. "Can pony eat too?" She asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ponies don't eat chicken sweetie." Meg smiled and shook her head.

"Why not?" She asked Innocently

"Because they eat grass." Meg knew she was going to regret that later.

"Mommy." She whispered loudly motioning for her to lean closer. "Who are they." Riley looked over at Sam and Dean. Gabriel and Cas were out of sight.

"Well Riley um..." Meg smiled nervously. "The big one, that's Sam he. He's your dad."

"I have a Daddy?" Riley looked over at Sam innocently. "Where were you?"

Sam didn't know how to answer her so he looked to Meg for help.

"He didn't know. About you when you get older we'll explain but he's here now and that's what matters, alright." Meg said putting a plate in front of her.

"Ok mommy!"

They all ate in silence. By the time everyone was done Riley was yawning and whining. "It's time for bath and bed." The child didn't protest as Meg picked her up and took her to the small bathroom upstairs and bathed her. "There's a spare room and the couch folds out into a bed if y'all wanna stay here. If not the motel isn't too bad." Meg said laying Riley in her bed grabbing her favorite book and sitting in the chair next to get bed. She only read a couple of pages before they heard her light snoring indicating she was asleep. "That was easy." She commented as she got up kissing her head lightly before placing the book back on the shelf and leaving the room.

"I'll see what they wanna do." Sam watched Riley at the door for a while before Gabriel came up behind him wrapping his arms around his hunter.

"She's an adorable little Angel." Gabriel smiled.

"She's great!" Sam turned to face his Angel. "I just wish I had known, lots of things could have been different. I don't wanna repeat my dad's mistakes. I can't leave her."

"You can't dwell on things that might have been. Maybe this was how it was meant to happen.... But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about being here. Samuel Winchester you are not your father. You're far better than he ever could have been. And the demon whore has proved she's not a complete waste of space." 

Sam chuckled. "I don't think you're the only one."

"Shit! dammit!" They heard Meg yell from the living room.

"Ooo I'm gonna burn that table when I get a new one." They rushed down stairs to see Meg limping across the room. She looked over to see the two laughing. "I'm sure it's funny that table is trying to kill me! I stub my toe on it every night."

Gabriel and Sam started laughing "Yeah laugh it up guys" Meg grumbled.

"Oh we will. And watch your mouth! There are innocent ears living in this home and she doesn't need to hear that kind of talk from her mother." Gabriel chuckled as he scolded her.

The following days were filled with work for Meg and Sam getting acquainted with Riley. The small girl was really taken with Sam, she'd already had him wrapped around her finger along with Cas, Gabriel and Dean. Cas and Dean had even brought Simiel to meet her. They played together well for the most part. Of course it didn't help that every time Meg left her with any one of them she called a million times checking on her.

"Meg it's fine. Everything is fine she's napping right now." Sam said with an air of amusement on his voice.

"You're sure? I can.."

Sam cut her off. "I've got everything under control. Don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles."

Meg sighed. "alright fine, I'll be done at six. And I'll come straight home."

"I know you've only said that like five billion times. She's my kid Meg. I can handle this. Now let me and go back the work." Sam Hung up before she could say anything else.

Meg huffed slamming the phone back on the receiver before heading back to work.


	4. Something New

More days passed then weeks, before they knew it Sam had been around for a few months. The strange happenings of the town suddenly stopped. They were all stumped as to why, nothing seemed to be out of place so Cas and Dean left for home with their son.

"I don't get it. Everything just stops when you four roll into town. You've scared it away whatever it was." Meg laughed sitting at her laptop after putting Riley to bed.

"Seems so." Sam looked over the papers strewn out in front of him.

Meg smiled. "Looks like you and Gabriel are gettin along just fine now that I'm out of the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry, I'm not the crawling back type. Besides I have my eyes turned else where." She smirked

"Oh now you have to spill." Sam perked up smirking .

"Why should I tell you? It's not like it's actually gonna to happen anyway."

"Come on! After everything you don't think I deserve to know just this one thing?"

"No, in fact I think I'll go in my room now." She smirked getting up taking her computer with her. Stopping as she heard a knock at the door.

"Expecting company?" Sam looked between Meg and the door.

"Nope. Might be a neighbor though they do these sorts of things occasionally." Although it was a bit late for a social call. She shrugged and set down the laptop and walked to the door opening it. There stood a man and Meg smiled seeing him. His dark short cut hair, his deep Amber eyes much like her own, and the way his cheeks dimpled when he smiled. "Hey Jaxon how ya been?" She asked trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Can't complain I guess. Umm, Riley must have kicked this into my yard." He said handing over a pink ball.

Meg laughed. "She's been asking about that. I wasn't sure what happened to it." 

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You got company Meg?" Jaxon looked in the door seeing Sam shaking his head at Meg. "Who's this?"

Meg rolled her eyes at Sam. "This is Sam Winchester he's... Uh... He's"

"I'm Riley's dad." Sam spoke up walking over extending his hand.

"Riley's dad huh? That's good she needs one. Jaxon Teller, it's nice to meet you Sam." He said shaking his hand.

"Yeah you too Jaxon. I'm just gonna go... Anywhere but here." Sam smiled Grabbing his coat and walking out of the door.

"He's nice."

"Yeah sure he's a pain in my ass. You want a beer?"

"Uh yeah I'll stick around for a beer. When did he come back?" Jax asked taking the drink he was offered.

"Couple a months ago. You were out of town. Being all dark and mysterious like you usually are." She winked at him as she took a drink.

"No more than you. You blow into town charming everyone... And you have a kid. You keep to yourself. I found out from Matt your baby Daddy was in town." Jaxon shrugged smiling at her.

"I didn't charm everyone if I recall. It took you how long to even look at me?" she laughed. "But Matt needs to mind his own. I mean can't a girl get some privacy around here?"

"You, my dear. Moved to the wrong town for that. And I was looking but you seemed to need the distance."

"I guess I did." Meg chuckled "It was hard at first, but then, I acclimated to what my life is now." She shrugged and smiled. "It's nice. The whole stable life thing. I wake up, take Riley to daycare, go to work, pick her up, and come home. Everyday. It's nice knowing what comes next but then somedays I miss the spontaneous, erratic mess my life was and then the most amazing thing happens."

"What's that?" He smiled watching her face light up.

"I hear little footsteps and someone calls me 'mommy'. I didn't think I would ever be able to have this." She motioned to everything around them. "Even if it is alone."

"You're never alone Meg." He winked. "I mean you've got what's his name here now."

"Who, Sam?" She laughed. "He's not into women anymore. It seems I caught him before he came out of the closet."

"Wow really!? Remind me to stay away from you I don't want to be batting for the home team." They both laughed loudly.

"Then you're really gonna find this weird. His boy toy, Gabriel they were together when Sam and I. Well ya know."

"Wow that's crazy."

"Yeah I know but alas, those days are over. I've moved on."

"To bigger and better things?" Jax smirked.

"We'll see." She chuckled taking another drink.

Sam and Gabriel walked in eyeing Jaxon. "Seems she has ensnared another victim." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel, you, can bite me." Meg smirked.

"I wouldn't want to catch anything that Ajax couldn't wash off." He chuckled.

Jaxon couldn't help but laugh. Gabriel turned to look at the rooms new occupant. "And just what might you be laughing at chuckle head?"

"Be nice Gabriel." Meg warned him glaring holes right through him.

Gabriel shrugged. "We just came to get Sam's things anyway, he won't be staying here anymore."

"Finally! I get my house back."

"Don't get all broken up about it." Sam scoffed.

"What? I need my space and your dirty socks in my living room every morning does not make me a happy woman. Now, get your Shit and get out." Meg chuckled.

Sam grabbed his bag "Alright... I'm running away! I'll pick her up in the morning."

"Yeah sure, she'll be ready."

Sam and Gabriel left leaving Meg and Jax alone again. 

He laughed. "Interesting aren't they?"

"You have no idea." Meg rolled her eyes getting up and going into the kitchen. "You want another?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." His voice came from the doorway. "But there is one thing I'd like."

"What's that?" Meg turned to face him.  He was right behind her. Before she knew what was happening his lips were tangled within her own. His fingers wound in her hair and her hand gripping the hem of his shirt, slipping her fingers underneath, feeling the smooth skin of his sides. Their breath mingling as they panted. Jax backed Meg up to the counter gently picking her up and setting her on the edge. The kiss left Meg with a pounding heart and a dizzy head as he pulled away. Letting their foreheads rest together as they panted Meg smiled. "Well then, that was a bit unexpected."

"I. I'm shocked I actually went through with that." He chuckled.

"I'm glad you did." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper as she spoke.

"Yeah ." He smiled. "Me too." He pulled her into another kiss this time slower and more passionate. Slowly he slipped his fingers under her shirt trailing light touches over her skin that sent a fire rising in her. Meg wrapped her arms round his neck pulling him closer as she pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall callouslly to the floor before deepening the kiss once more. Jaxon slipped the straps of her tank Top off of her shoulders lightly brushing over her delicate skin. Pressing his warm lips to one of her shoulders, trailing his lips up her neck nipping at it lightly as he pulled her shirt, off exposing her bare chest. He brought one hand up caressing her breast gently as he played with her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Meg leaned her head back against the cabinet, moaning softly. He picked her up setting her on her feet making quick work of her pajama bottoms and her lacy panties. She removed his belt, their lips locked together once again. Unbottoning his pants and pushing them along with his boxers to his feet as the both stepped out of the remainder of their clothing. They moved to the kitchen table. Meg quickly clearing the papers with a swipe of her arm while Jaxon gently laid her back his hands roaming over her body. The one he'd dreamed about since the day shr  arrived. Placing his head in the crook of her neck he lined himself up with her and slowly pushed inside her grunted as the feel of her surrounded him. Meg moaned louder as he did so. "FUCK!" She yelled into his chest as he began thrusting into her. Setting a steady pace he captured her lips once more, both of their tongues fighting for domanace. 

Meg pushed him back into one of the chairs at the table quickly straddling him, lowering herself onto him both of them moaning in unison. 

Unannounced to them Gabriel and Sam had appeared behind them. Gabriel tilted his head slightly, watching while Sam covered his eyes trying to pull him away. The archangel whistled at the pair. 

Meg jumped looking up quickly. "What the hell!"Meg yelled trying to cover herself. Jax looked around quickly grabbing the table cloth wrapping it around them. 

"Knocking would be something good for you to practice Gabriel!" Meg was furious. 

"I didn't know you could bend that way." Gabriel chuckled. 

"Gabe! Let's just go." Sam urged pulling at Gabriel. 

"Alright then good talk." Gabriel smirked as they vanished.


	5. Something Sabriel

Sam paced the floor rubbing his eyes trying to forget what they both just saw. He was starting to regret just popping in like that. Gabriel of course wouldn't let it go. "How did she do that? Was she that flexible with you?" He chuckled.

"Gabe could you not... Please I don't wanna remember any of that. Ever! I need a drink." Sam said walking to the fridge.

"But come now Sammy, maybe we can learn a few things." Gabriel jabbed him all in good fun, he knew how to satisfy his hunter without any aid from a demon whore.

Sam grabbed a beer. "No I'm good. She's .... Just no ... Never again."

"Sex never again, or watching your demon ex bump uglies with Joe Smo?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I never want to see her like that again."

Gabriel walked closer to Sam, taking his beer and sipping it himself. "Good then I don't gotta worry." He winked at Sam before capturing his lips with his own making sure the hunter knew very well where he belonged.

Sam smirked against the angels lips.... His Angel. Moaning lightly as he wrapped his arms around him.

Gabriel moved his body to sit in Sam's lap before breaking the kiss and smiling wickedly, "Care to take this somewhere else Jolly Green?" He licked his lips and ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam smiled wildly. "I'd go anywhere with you." He smirked.

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers making them appear on the bed, the angel straddling the hunter. "Now, shall I show you things Meg would never know?" His voice dripped of seduction and promise.

Sam bit his lip fighting back a moan of anticipation. He knew his Angel knew how to make him beg so Sam simply nodded.

They spent hours in the bed. Hunter and Angel fighting to dominate the other. Which in their opinion made the night time activities much more enjoyable. By the time they were thoroughly tangled in the bed sheets and each other Sam was tired more than usual. Resting his head on his Angel. Sam smiled sleepily at Gabriel. Gabriel just smiled back. "You need your rest Samquatch. Go to sleep." Sam nodded and closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.


	6. Something Unexpected

It had been a few months since Sam and Dean had found Meg and Rylie. They settled into a nice routine. Whenever Dean would find a case he'd sweep into town and whisk Sam away. And then Gabriel would actually step up to help with the care of Rylie. How she adored him. They'd play for hours, he'd show her some of his magic from time to time. That part they kept from Meg. The last thing Gabriel wanted was to have it out with her while Sam wasn't around. 

Slowly over the weeks and months they all acclimated to their strange arrangement.

"It's starting again!" Meg sat reading the newspaper. "Everything is starting. The strange deaths. The dissaperances, all of it. All over again." 

Sam looked up from his laptop. "It looks demonic. Dean's checking around town but, from the looks of things we've got a bunch of demons running around town." Meg nodded she thought the same thing. Now it was time to get some answers.

She was standing there in the living room when something strange happened  She wasn't standing where she had been only seconds before. Sam jumped he was as surprised as she was. Just then Jaxon walked in the front door. He stared at Meg for a few seconds before throwing holy water at her. 

Meg kept her screams quite at the water burned her skin. She was a demon again. Dammit. She looked at Jaxon. "How did you know to do that?" 

Jax looked at her astonished. " I'm a hunter like Sam here like I thought you were. There's one thing I don't get though.."

Meg shook her head. "I should have know." She scoffed. "What part don't you get Jaxon? Please enlighten me." Her words were full of scorn as she spoke them.

"Why didn't you smell like sulfur before?"

"I wasn't a demon then! This means one thing and one thing only.... Crowley. Fucking Crowley. He's here, after us. He won't stop."

"Wait so Crowley was the friend?" Sam asked. To say the least he was a bit concerned about the entire thing.

"Not exactly. This is a loop hole. A way to protect us if Crowley came snooping around. Ya know he's not my biggest fan." 

"Yeah, I remember."

Jaxon wasn't sure what to think at this point. Ever since that might in the kitchen, he had been seeing Meg. In a romantic capacity. Now she was a friggin demon. And apparently had been before. Everything was changing so fast. He couldn't ignore what she was. What she had been. Maybe it wq time to move on. Jaxon looked at Meg, she was just as confused as he was. He couldn't leave her. Not now, not ever. "So what do we do?" 

"You don't do anything. I have to handle this." Meg looked around the house. "You need to go before he gets here. Sam you have to take her away. As far away as you can. He can never find her." 

"Meg, stop. I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect my daughter. No matter what." Sam was resolved.

"I know. That's why you have to to get her out of here. Gabriel can hide ward her from him. You can keep he safe, together."


	7. Something Evil Comes This Way

Sam and Meg exchanged looks. "That slyithern slime ball!" Meg growled remembering Rylie. She rushed up to her room, breathing a sigh of relief seeing that she was safe. "Get Gabriel here now, Sam." Here voice was calm and even as she spoke.

The next few minutes were filled with Meg rushing around packing some things into a bag. Gabriel appeared and Sam quickly filled him in on Meg's theory. 

"What do we do?" Sam finally asked her after she brought all Rylie's bags to the door. 

"You and Twinkle Toes have to hide her till I can figure a way to get rid of him once and for all." Meg waved her hand at the bags and they were packed in the trunk of Sam's car. It was amazing how easily the knowledge of her powers came back to her. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't missed this. The feeling of her demonic powers rushing through her veins was almost orgasmic to her in that moment. She shimmered up to Rylie taking her gently within her arms and appeared down to Sam holding the small child close. She let a tear fall down her cheek. "Go on, take her... Get out before its too late." He voice broke as she handed over her daughter not knowing if she'd ever be able to see her again

She turned to Jaxon. "You should go too. You wouldn't want to watch this." Her heart ached for him to defy her words and stay with her. But she knew she had to do this alone. This was always how it was going to end.

Jaxon nodded. "You're probably right." His voice cracked as he stroked her cheek. She was still the same woman he fell for, she just had some kick ass powers. Demonic powers. A single tear fell over the brim of his eye. "I don't know, if I can."

Meg blinked back her tears. "Get out! Now! I don't want you here. I didn't need Sam and I don't need you." Somehow she kept her voice even. Her heart broke with every word. She didn't mean it.

Jaxon pulled his hand away from her. "I don't believe that." Was all he whispered as he walked to his car. He looked back one last time to see her crying as he drove down the street and parked.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Crowley had decided it was time to make his move on his little whore. "She'll see me coming but, she won't be able to stop me. Not this time." He flashed an evil looking grin as he stood on a roof top over looking the small town. "This time, she'll have no choice."


	8. Something To Fear

Meg stood there watching her life drive away. Her heart was shattering as they turned the corner and were out of sight. She turned wiping the tears from her eyes walking back inside and waited. He was coming, she could feel it.

Gabriel appeared standing before Meg. "You're not as bad as I thought. I'll be here if you need help." 

"He's mine. I want you to help Sam take care of my girl. We both know I'm not walking out of this alive. But there's away to cure her demon half. Help him find it." 

"No I'm not gonna sit back and watch our little Angel lose her mother. I won't let that happen. She's going to need a mother around."

"Gabriel! Listen to me!" She paused looking around. "Hide. He's here."  

Gabriel nodded and got into hiding.

"Well there she is!" That old familar British accent called and Meg wheeled around facing Crowley. 

"Finally! The smarmy dick makes his appearance. What do you want Crowley?" Her voice was dripping with hate and sarcasm. 

"Little girl about yay high?" He held his hand to Riley's height. "Seen her around? She's wanted for my dark princess in training." 

"You won't have her!" Meg charged at him taking him to the ground as they collided. 

"But I will." He stood grabbing Meg by her hair tossing her to the ground. He planted a firm kick to her to her ribs. "I'll have her as my daughter." He kicked her face making her nose bleed. Meg cried out in pain as his foot connected with her stomach. "She will do exactly as I want her to." Crowley paused and bent down to her. Meg's eyes connected with Gabriel as she tried to get up. "She will be more than anything you could have ever made her." He kicked her back down to the floor. 

"She won't be anything to you!" Meg screamed pulling an angel blade from her jacket and lunging at Crowley. The blade connected with his shoulder wounding him. He grunted through his teeth wielding his own blade. Shoving it into her heart. 

Meg stumbled back her body visibly flickered orange and black. "You'll...die... first." She fell to her knees taking her last breath looking into the eyes of her one and only love.


	9. Something Final

Riley watched helplessly as her mother died right before her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as Sam stood beside her. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was gone. Just like that they watched her die. It all happened so fast Gabriel didn't have time to react. 

Riley let go of Sam's hand and ran towards her mom. Her misty amber eyes flicked black as she turned to Crowley. She squinted at him causing him to explode. "Mommy!" She wailed shaking Meg trying to wake her. "Momma!" She cried louder as Sam tried to pull the child into him. Riley pushed him away. "Go way!" 

"Rylie honey." Sam couldn't find the words. Meg was so important to his little girl. His heart was breaking for her. 

Gabriel kneeled beside them bowing his head in silence. "I tried moose. I couldn't stop him." Sam only nodded as Riley flung herself into his arms. She cried soaking his shirt. 

"Meg?" A voice called from behind them. "Meg!" He called again panicked as he ran over to her cold body on the ground. Jaxon pulled in from a trip he'd been on. "What happened?" He asked pulling her body into his lap. 

"Trust me pretty boy you don't wanna know." Gabriel said quietly.

Chuck appeared behind Sam. "I'm so sorry this isn't how it was supposed to be." 

Sam looked up turning slightly to look at him. "You knew about this?" His Anger was apparent as he spoke.

"Not this." He motioned to the remainder of Crowley and Meg lying in Jaxon's arms. "She was supposed to live away from all this with her little girl. I couldn't see what... Um... Crowley was planning. He uh blocked me out." He bent down to Meg touching her forehead. "This isn't what I wanted for her. For any of you." He moved to Sam touching his forehead. Ever since Meg and Rylie had gotten there demon selves back Sam had been fighting his addiction to their blood. "You were all supposed to live happily. Together in your own ways." He knelt to Rylie and smiled touching her forehead as well. "Sam this is a new start for you use it well. You won't have any ill effects from demon blood. Rylie and Meg are human for good this time. And that's where I leave you." And with that he vanished.

Meg groaned. Everyone jumped hearing her. Her amber eyes fluttered open. She gasped clutching her chest. She knew she was supposed to be dead. She felt the cold metal invade her body. She felt the life drain from her just moments ago.

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse as she spoke. 

Jaxon held her tightly. "Meg!" 

"Slowly... Losing... Oxygen..." Meg coughed and Jaxon loosened his grip holding her at arms length.

"You got a second chance demon." Gabriel smirked. 

"But how I was..."

"Called in a favor. Sorry I couldn't get to you fast enough. You have your girl to thank for no more Crowley!" He smirked and looked to Rylie who was rubbing her little eyes at the sight before her.

"Momma!" She cried flinging herself into her mothers embrace. 

Meg held her tightly. "Rylie." She breathed smoothing down her baby's hair. She looked to Jaxon and smiled. "Thank you." She looked to Sam and Gabriel. "Thank you all. I know you did what you could. I'm not gonna hold that against you." Jaxon and Sam helped her to her feet as she clutched Rylie to her chest. The five of them walked into the house closing the door behind them.

****************

Years have passed since that day. Sam and Dean still hunt, but its less and less evey year. Sam and Gabriel had adopted a few kids if their own. Dean and Cas eventually moved out to be closer to Sam and his family. They take in orphaned kids if hunters and give them the life they didn't have before. They met a promising young girl Krissy who lost her dad due to the hunt. She had become their own little (well not so little anymore) princess.

As for Meg and Jaxon they eventually got married in a cemetery. It was Gabriel's idea actually. He just didn't think they would take him seriously. They has other kids.

Rylie wasn't the same since that day her mother died and came back. She sought out all the things like Crowley and his minions. Once she was old enough. (With a lot of protest from Sam and Dean) She hunted with her father and uncle. For generations to come they will tell this story about a mother who died for her daughter. And how one Angel's faith in their bond brought her back to live an extraordinarily normal life.


End file.
